The Camera
by calleigh4ever
Summary: For a Prompt from glee kink meme: Will's going through Emma's camera, trying to find a picture from a recent date for his desktop at school...


Title: The Camera

Author: calleigh4ever

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Fox and Ryan Murphy own Glee. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

Notes: I'm no native speaker, please be gentle! And also please let me know if you like or don't and what I can do to improve!

Summary: Will's going through Emma's camera, trying to find a picture from a recent date for his desktop at school...

"Where is that damn thing?" Will thought while he was looking through Emma's drawers. The two had spent the last weekend at Disney in celebration of their two year anniverary. Will had organzied this as his gift to her, since Emma was totally in love with everything concerning Disney. Will never completely understood her faszination with it but thought that it might be the "and they lived happily ever after" thought which she liked so much in all of the stories. After all he was wishing that, too!

Emma was still at school since she was teaching the prep class till later. Everything was completely organized and Will didn't want to mess anything up. He had just recently moved in with Emma and was still getting acustomed to all the little drawers and the organasation system Emma had come up with.

At the moment he was looking for Emma's camera with wich they had taken numerous picters at Disney and he wanted to look through them to get a new picture of them for his desktop at school.

Growing frustrated he rummaged through Emma's desk and finally found the camera. Taking it he walked back to the livingroom, sank onto the couch and turned it on. Starting at the beginning he flipped through some of the pictures his smile growing steadily. "How did I become so lucky?" he thought when he saw a beautiful picture of Emma, sitting on a bench next to Daisy Duck smiling widely and eyes sparkling. He had never seen Emma so uninhibited and without her fear for germs outside their house. He took a mental note to remember to copy that picture onto his laptop later.

Flipping further through the pictures he soon came to the end. Turning the camera off he got up to get his laptop. Looking at the camera his curiosity got the better of him and he turned it back on to see what else was on there. The next picture was showing himself. He was in bed, lying on his side, one arm burried under his face and a peaceful smile on his lips while he was sleeping. Will grinned as he realized when this picture had been taken. One morning not long after they had returned from their trip he woke up and asked Emma if there was a thunderstorm since he had woken up from a flash. Now he knew why Emma giggled when he asked her and hurriedly left the room.

Flipping further his eyes got wide. It was a picture of Emma, obviously taken in a mirror. She was just wearing her bra and panties and smiling provocatively into the camera. "What … ? Oh my god!" Will exclaimed flipping to the next picture. The bra and the panties were gone. Will cought his breath. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Did Emma really take these pictures of herself or was his imagination playing tricks on him? Unconciously he raised his finger to caress Emma's image on the little screen his smile turning into an aroused grin.

On the next picture Will could see Emma posing with her back to the mirror and smiling over her shoulder into the camera. He let out the breath he had been holding. "So beautiful … and all mine!" he breathed.

He was so engrossed in the pictures that he didn't hear the door opening and Emma walking into the room. She walked to the couch he was sitting on and plopped down next to him. Flustered Will looked up to her, blushing. "I … you … hello!" "What you doing honey?" as she reached for the camera to find out what he was so embarassed about. Whan she saw the picture of herself posing naked for the camera she blushed and got up. Will reached for her arm and pulled her back and onto his lap kissing her thoroughly. "No need to be embarassed, honey, I think it's sexy!" he breathed into Emma's ear, sending chills all over her body. "Mind showing me these poses in real life?" Emma nodded with her head on his shoulder and Will picked her up bridal style and carried her into their bedroom.


End file.
